NWC Smackdown 2/28/14
Vote below 'Results' ''-The show's pyro hits and then a video hits highlighting the ending of Raw. American Idiot starts playing as the camera pans around the arena. It cuts to the ring with Smackdown GM Alex Davidson standing in the middle of it-'' Davidson: '''Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the first ever NWC Smackdoooooooowwwwn!!Tonight we will be having two championship matches, as well as an announcement of who the 6 Chamber participants will be at Glory Road. And you know what? I'm feeling rather generous tonight, so I'm gonna give you all a Championship match straight up. But not just a regular, boring title match. No, that's for later tonight. Instead, you will get a Fatal-4-Way match for the Intercontinental Championship!! ''Match 1 - Fatal-4-Way for the Intercontinental Championship'' Manik defeats Camron, Chive, and Steve in a fatal four way match to pick up the IC title after hitting the DOA on Chive for the cover. ''Segment 1 (Technically 2, but whatev):'' ''-Davidson is walking around backstage when he run into Wartune-'' '''Davidson: '''Ahh, Wartune, I was hoping to see you. I've decided to place you in the Elimination Chamber match for the NWC Championship. As such, later tonight, you'll be facing another competitor, Samir Cerebral Assassin. Good luck buddy, you'll need it. ''Match 2 - Singles match'' Proxinator defeats Riyan. After the match, the two decide that it's in their best interests to form a team. Camron and Chive then come out and challenge Proxinator and Riyan at Glory Road. ''Segment 2:'' I want '''WARTUNE '''to do an interview on how he feels about being in the chamber, and also how he feels about facing Samir tonight. ''Segment 3:'' It sure feels good to be back...or does it, does it now I got this punk ass pussy Rated R Champion taking cheap shots at me at the Rumble now thinkin' he's better than me, role the footage. '''*Footage roles of Rated R Champion smirking as he just eliminated Nexus at the Rumble* ''(slow motion) '' But at least we had this moment to savior. *Footage shows Phantom eliminating Rated R Champion from the rumble*'' (slow motion)'' So, Rated R Champion, you're here tonight, I'm here tonight, bring it motherfucker and I'll prove that you can't just take cheap shots at me and get away with it. I challenge you to a match tonight, come on, bring it... ''-Alex Davidson comes out to the top of the stage-'' Davidson: '''You'll get your match, and here's another thing. I was rather impressed by both of you in the Royal Rumble, so you two are BOTH in the Elimination Chamber match. That is all for now. ''Match 3 - Singles match'' Nexus defeats Rated-R Champion after hitting Gold Power ''Segment 4:'' ''-Davidson walks into Austin Henderson's locker room, and Henderson stands up-'' '''Henderson: '''What do you want? '''Davidson: '''Well Austin, I just decided to come and inform you that you'll be in the World Championship match tonight against The Ultimate Opportunist. Oh, and the best part? It's also going to be a Ladder match. Good luck out there tonight. ''Match 4 - Singles match'' Samir defeats Wartune after hitting a Pedigree ''Segment 5:'' '''TUO didnt promo Segment 6: Austin didn't promo Main Event - Ladder match for the NWC Championship The Ultimate Opportunist defeats Austin Henderson to win the NWC Championship. TUO picks up the win after hitting the Chaos Theory off of the ladder, then climbing back up to retrieve the gold. The show ends with TUO celebrating. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Match Card' ''-The show's pyro hits and then a video hits highlighting the ending of Raw. American Idiot starts playing as the camera pans around the arena. It cuts to the ring with Smackdown GM Alex Davidson standing in the middle of it-'' Davidson: '''Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the first ever NWC Smackdoooooooowwwwn!!Tonight we will be having two championship matches, as well as an announcement of who the 6 Chamber participants will be at Glory Road. And you know what? I'm feeling rather generous tonight, so I'm gonna give you all a Championship match straight up. But not just a regular, boring title match. No, that's for later tonight. Instead, you will get a Fatal-4-Way match for the Intercontinental Championship!! ''Match 1 - Fatal-4-Way for the Intercontinental Championship'' Camron Moore vs. Shamrock Steve vs, Chive Johnson vs. Manik ''Segment 1 (Technically 2, but whatev):'' ''-Davidson is walking around backstage when he run into Wartune-'' '''Davidson: '''Ahh, Wartune, I was hoping to see you. I've decided to place you in the Elimination Chamber match for the NWC Championship. As such, later tonight, you'll be facing another competitor, Samir Cerebral Assassin. Good luck buddy, you'll need it. ''Match 2 - Singles match'' Riyan vs. Proxinator ''Segment 2:'' I want '''WARTUNE '''to do an interview on how he feels about being in the chamber, and also how he feels about facing Samir tonight. ''Segment 3:'' I want '''Nexus '''to promo on Rated-R Champion eliminating him during the Royal Rumble and challenge him to a match tonight ''-Alex Davidson comes out to the top of the stage-'' '''Davidson: '''You'll get your match, and here's another thing. I was rather impressed by both of you in the Royal Rumble, so you two are BOTH in the Elimination Chamber match. That is all for now. ''Match 3 - Singles match'' Nexus vs. Rated-R Champion ''Segment 4:'' ''-Davidson walks into Austin Henderson's locker room, and Henderson stands up-'' '''Henderson: '''What do you want? '''Davidson: '''Well Austin, I just decided to come and inform you that you'll be in the World Championship match tonight against The Ultimate Opportunist. Oh, and the best part? It's also going to be a Ladder match. Good luck out there tonight. ''Match 4 - Singles match'' Wartune vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin ''Segment 5:'' I want '''The Ultimate Opportunist '''to do an interview about how he feels about his chances in tonight's Ladder match. ''Segment 6:'' I want '''Austin Henderson '''to cut a promo whilst he is entering the ring for his match. ''Main Event - Ladder match for the NWC Championship'' Austin Henderson vs. The Ultimate Opportunist. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Notes Hey guys, just putting it out there that if you have any ideas or whatever of paths in which your character can go, don't hesitate to message me on Twitter (@David_Faljancon) or on Facebook (If you want to add me, my url is www.facebook.com/dkjansen .). Now not every idea can be put into motion (For example, we're probably not gonna push your character to the moon all of the time.), but we will suggest alternatives to what you want if we can't really do exactly what you want. So yeah, other than that, enjoy this fed to the max, don't fight with other members, and above all, stay hydrated always. Dehydration is a nasty illness.